Eliza
|Name (Kanji) = エリザ |Name (Romaji) = Eriza |Nickname = Liz |Nickname 2 = |Nickname 3 = |Epithet = Cannibal Candy |Epithet 2 = |Epithet 3 = |Gender = Female |Age = 100+ (Late Renaissance) |Year = 3rd Year |Rank = '''34th'/1236 |Registration Code = White Mist |Height = |Classification = Automaton |Classification 2 = Banned Doll |Classification 3 = |Occupation = Student |Occupation 2 = Assistant of the Chairman of the Disciplinary Committee |Occupation 3 = |Affiliation = Walpurgis Royal Academy of Machinart |Affiliation 2 = Disciplinary Committee |Affiliation 3 = Gauntlets |Puppeteer = Felix Kingsfort |Puppeteer 2 = |Puppeteer 3 = |Magic Circuit = Eve's Heart |Magic Circuit 2 = Predator |Magic Circuit 3 = Undine's magic circuit |Magic Circuit 4 = Morning Star Wielder's magic circuit |Magic Circuit 5 = White Mist |Magic Circuit 6 = |Magic Circuit 7 = |Magic Circuit 8 = |Ability Name = |Ability Name 2 = |Ability Name 3 = |Voiced By = Mamiko Noto |Voiced By 2 = Jad Saxton |Light Novel = Volume 1 |Manga = Chapter 4 |Anime = Episode 2 |Video Game = Facing "Burnt Red" }} is Felix Kingsfort's automaton that was made during the late Renaissance period. Etymology Name Nickname Liz Epithet Cannibal Candy |Majutsu Kui (Kanibarukyandi)|lit. "Magic Devourer"}} Appearance Eliza has a helmet fully covering her face which looks like some sort of demonic mask. She is wearing an old-fashioned armour and is carrying a greatsword. Her appearance is like a Valkyrie. Personality Background Chronology Facing "Cannibal Candy" One in the morning, in a grove of trees behind the Machine Technical Vocations Building, Eliza messily teared open Morning Star Wielder's body and devoured her magic circuits. Evening, inside the Disciplinary Committee Chairman’s office in the Central Auditorium, as Raishin and Felix were discussing about Felix's proposal, Eliza burst into the office and called out to Felix to report to him that there is another case of devoured automaton. Felix then called out to Raishin to come with him and check out the scene. At the grove of trees behind the Machine Technical Vocations Building, Charlotte, with Sigmund resting on top of her cap, was onlooking the scene when Felix, Eliza, Raishin, and Yaya arrived. Felix, along with Eliza, entered the grove of trees, and after, called out to Raishin who, along with Yaya, then entered it as well, saw Morning Star Wielder's dead body, and gave his observations about it, which Felix confirmed. Raishin then inquired about its identity, and Eliza answered that it might probably be Morning Star Wielder. Raishin was about to consult Charlotte about it, but Charlotte turned away. Raishin tried stopping her, but Charlotte forced controlled Sigmund to bite Raishin. After she left, Felix intervened and then asked Raishin if he was finally going to accept his proposal, but Raishin replied that he will think about it. Felix then returned back to the scene, and Raishin, along with Yaya, then left. Eliza intercepted Raishin and then whispered to him that she wanted to tell him about something privately. Raishin ordered Yaya to return to the Tortoise Dormitory, and Yaya begrudgingly did. Eliza then led Raishin to a deserted lecture hall, and inside it, warned him of Charlotte. Nine in the evening, inside the Disciplinary Committee Chairman’s office in the Central Auditorium, as Felix was preparing a contract, Eliza came to the office to report to Felix that Raishin had accepted his proposal. Felix gave Eliza the contract he had just made and asked her to give it to Raishin. He then announced his aim of defeating Cannibal Candy before the Night Party commences. The next day, Eliza, accompanied by Zeth, came to Raishin's room in the Tortoise Dormitory and then suddenly interposed and handed Raishin a large envelope that contained the contract and the materials about Cannibal Candy. Evening, she called to the Tortoise Dormitory for Raishin to inform him that the Disciplinary Committee is searching for Charlotte and asked him if he knew where her whereabouts were, but Raishin dissented, making Eliza hang up on him. Other appearances Manga Appearances Unbreakable Machine-Doll Scene 08 Video game appearances Facing "Burnt Red" Magic Circuits Predator |Majutsu Kui (Puredetā)|lit. "Magic Devourer"}}: A magic circuit that lets Eliza devour, collect and use her victim automata's magic circuits. After immobilizing her target, Eliza rips out the magic circuit from the automaton then devours it which after leaves a melted like scar, like a melted candy similar to Sigmund's Gram, at the automaton's body. Eliza can collect and store a considerable amount of her victims' magic circuits, but the magic circuit's capacity limit is unknown. The magic circuit lets Eliza switch into multiple different disposable magic circuits to be able to use different types of magic arts although the magic circuits can only be used one at a time, and once the magic circuit is discarded it can never be reloaded again. Eliza was able to amass a total of 47 magic circuits. * '''Undine's Unnamed Magic Circuit: Undine's magic circuit allows Eliza to produce and release water that can be turned into jet shots or huge waves, or she can turn her whole body into water. ** |Suiryū Yari}}: Eliza can release a torrent of sparkling water that takes into the form of a sharp spear. The spear-like high pressure jet of water shoots like an arrow that can be fired into one or more simultaneous shots. ** : As a defence when attacked, Eliza's body can turn into a volume of water, evading an attack, then after return back to her original form. Eliza, after turning into water may also scatter to form back to a different place. * Morning Star Wielder's Unnamed Magic Circuit: Morning Star Wielder's magic circuit produces a retractable bluish white light chain of magic energy, like a giant lasso, extending forth. The magic chain can bind the target, suspend it mid-air; swing it off and send it flying. The chain can also be used as a shield where Eliza can wrap herself with layers of chain. In the anime, the chain of magic energy is yellowish in colour. With its original user, the chain was connected to the morning star, an iron ball on an iron rod which the user wielded. In the light novel and manga, when Eliza used the Morning Star's magic circuit, she did not wield the morning star and instead used her own sword, the greatsword. In the anime, she used the morning star's head. ** : * Unknown Automaton's Unnamed Magic Circuit: ** : In the light novel, it is a wall giving off a metallic gleam. It looks like a specialized magic art used for defence that blocks the target's vision, defends against the target's attacks and for a short moment, stops the target's movements as well. ** : In the anime, it is a light that will encompass its target forming into a glowing ball suspended into mid-air, trapping it's target inside. * Unknown Automaton's Unnamed Magic Circuit: ** : In the light novel, it is a trapping magic art that turns the ground as soft as cotton and sinks and traps the target's feet in the ground, making the target loose its balance. ** : In the anime, it is like a shock wave that creates an earthquake that makes the target loose its balance. * |Shiroi Maboroshi Kiri (Howaitomisuto)|lit. "White Illusion Mist"}}: ** |Shiroi Maboroshi Kiri (Howaitomisuto)|lit. "White Illusion Mist"}}:A magic circuit that converts the user and its equipment into a white fog, a form of fluid, like a vapourised elixir acting like a universal solvent that looks like it had been bleached white. Possessing attacking power, the white fog strikes at the target's weak point and it functions by destroying things on a molecular level. It is a magic art that is both offensive and defensive at same time. It coils around its target, binding it then suspending it mid-air. Even if the it struggles, the white fog's grip on its target won't loosen. The white fog will then slowly corrode its target, melting it away, as the mist dissolves any form of material then it absorbs what it dissolves. When the user returns to it's original form, its equipment will be reabsorbed into its body. Equipments * : * : * |Kabuto}}: * : * : * |Yoroi}}: Relationships Felix Kingsfort Eliza's puppeteer. Raishin Akabane Eliza, after being first mocked by Raishin, began mocking him as well, usually of insults which are typically of relating to worms. Yaya Appearance Gallery Character Art Design Lisette Norden and Eliza's Anime Character Profile Blu-ray and DVD Vol.VI Booklet I.jpg|Eliza and Lisette Norden's anime character profile in the Blu-ray and DVD Vol.VI booklet. Trivia * While Eliza was disguising as Lisette, she was addressed by Felix as Liz, her inconspicuous obscure nickname that may be mistaken for as the nickname for Lisette. Quotes * (To Raishin, from Volume 1): “Please sleep talk only when you die. — Ah, I made a mistake. What I was trying to say was—Please die.” * (To Raishin, from Volume 1): “Please sleep talk only when you’re asleep, you maggot.” * (To Raishin, from Volume 1): “Do you hate eating?” References Category:Automatons Category:Banned Dolls Category:Renaissance